A Promise
by RoxaStrife
Summary: Dia berjanji akan selalu bersamanya sampai kapanpun. apapun yang terjadi. tetapi bisakah dia memenuhi janjinya? RnR please! (FF VII milik Squaresoft bukan punya saya)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Promise**_

(10 TAHUN YANG LALU)

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik pirang sedang duduk disumur tua, memandangi langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Di kejauhan, seorang gadis berambut panjang warna hitam menghampiri anak itu.

"Cloud…?" panggil gadis itu.

Anak laki-laki yang bernama Cloud itu menyahut panggilan si gadis tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Tifa." Jawab Cloud dengan dingin.

Gadis yang bernama Tifa itu kaget mendengar jawaban dari Cloud.

"ada apa? Kok kamu jadi dingin begitu?" Tanya Tifa lagi.

"kenapa kau begitu peduli?" jawab Cloud lagi dengan dingin.

"tentu saja aku peduli! Aku sahabatmu."

Mendengar jawaban itu Cloud hanya diam saja. Tifa menghela nafas lalu bertanya lagi kepada Cloud.

"apa ini karena orang tuamu yang bercerai itu?"

Mendengar perkataan Tifa seperti itu, Cloud langsung membalas pertanyaan Tifa dengan nada marah.

"lantas apa urusannya denganmu?!" bentak Cloud.

"Aku…."

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku." Cloud menyela saat Tifa mulai berbicara.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu! Kau sendirian kan? Aku tau itu!" omel Tifa.

Cloud hanya bisa menitikkan air mata. Dia sendrian karena orang tuanya cerai dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"aku mengerti perasaanmu, Cloud."

Cloud sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia menangis. Karena dia sendirian. Tifa lalu memeluk Cloud, membiarkannya menangis dipelukannya.

"aku berjanji, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu." Kata Tifa.

"janji…?" kata cloud sambil menyeka air matanya.

"iya! Janji!" kata Tifa sambil tersenyum. Mendengar itu, Cloud akhirnya tersenyum kembali. Karena dia tau, dia tidak akan sendirian lagi.

(5 TAHUN YANG LALU)

"Tou-san aku pergi dulu yah…" kata Cloud.

"iya…. Hati-hati nak." Kata Sephiroth.

Cloud kemudian berlari menuju rumah Tifa. Tetapi, dia tidak menemukan Tifa. Dengan kecewa, dia pergi ke sekolah. Oh ya. Sephiroth adalah ayah angkat Cloud. Sephiroth mengadopsinya. Dia sangat menyayangi Cloud. Bagaikan anaknya sendiri. Saat Cloud tiba di sekolah, dia mendengar gosip, bahwa Tifa telah pindah ke Midgar. Karena orang tuanya bekerja disana sekarang. Mendengar gosip itu, Cloud bertambah kecewa. Dalam hati, dia berkata: apakah kau sudah melupakan janjimu? Tifa?

(Di Midgar)

Tifa sedang memandangi langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang. Dia berkata dalam hati: Cloud… maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku… apakah kita bisa bertemu dan menjadi sahabat lagi seperti dulu?

(MASA SEKARANG DI MIDGAR)

Tifa bangun pagi dan melihat jamnya pukul 5.30 AM waktu biasa dia bangun pagi. Waktunya bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Pertama yang dia lakukan adalah: membereskan tempat tidurnya, selanjutnya adalah mandi, ketiga adalah memakai pakaian sekolah, keempat adalah membantu ibunya memasak kelima adalah membangunkan ayahnya yang pemalas, keenam adalah sarapan bersama keluarga, ketujuh adalah membantu ibunya membereskan meja makan dan piring-piringnya, yang terakhir adalah berangkat ke sekolah. Perjalanan dari rumah Tifa menuju sekolah adalah 30 menit. Karena dia berjalan kaki. Ayahnya pergi bekerja menggunakan kereta. Tifa bersekolah di Midgar High Shool. Dia kelas berumur 17 tahun. Berarti sekarang dia sudah menduduki kelas 2. Di sekolah, Tifa terkenal akan kebaikan hati dan juga kecantikannya. Apalagi ditambah postur tubuhnya yang indah. Banyak laki-laki yang 'menembaknya' tetapi, dia menolak. Karena dia bilang dia sudah menyukai orang lain. Laki-laki itupun hanya bisa menanggung malu :p saat pelajaran akan dimulai, ibu guru mengumumkan sesuatu kepada murid-muridnya.

"anak-anak" namanya Lucrecia Crescent.

"kita akan kedatangan seorang murid baru. Dia berasal dari Nibelheim."

Murid-murid hanya berbisik-bisik. Siapa ya? Apakah dia tampan? Apakah dia artis? Apakah dia cantik? Apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki? Tifa hanya diam sambil berpikir. Nibelheim? Apakah Cloud?

"masuklah" guru itu menyuruh murid itu untuk masuk. Orang itu memasuki ruangan. Ciri-cirinya adalah bertubuh tinggi, cukup berotot, berambut pirang dan jabrik mirip chocobo. Saat dia memasuki ruangan, murid-murid wanita berteriak kegirangan (kecuali Tifa)! Bukan karena dia artis. Karena dia sangat tampan. Tetapi, pria itu hanya diam saja. Guru lalu menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"silahkan, kenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman barumu."

"nama saya Cloud Strife dari Nibelheim" jawabnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

Tifa langsung kaget mendengar nama itu. Cloud Strife?! Dia disini? Apakah dia bermimpi? Dia mencoba menampar pipinya dengan pelan. Ternyata bukan mimpi.

"apakah kau mempunyai pacar?" Tanya seorang murid perempuan.

"apakah kau artis?" Tanya satu lagi.

"hei, sudah. Jangan tanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya." Tegur guru Lucrecia. "silahkan pilih tempat duduk, Cloud."

Cloud hanya mengangguk. Lalu memilih ke tempat duduk yang dibelakang pojok. Tifa daritadi memerhatikan Cloud. Apakah tadi dia melihatku? Cloud hanya diam sambil meletakkan dagu di tangannya. Sepertinya dia menyadari ada Tifa. Tetapi, dia memutuskan untuk diam saja. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 AM. Waktunya istirahat. Cloud hanya duduk menyendiri. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampirinya. Dia adalah Tifa. Tifa lalu bertanya kepada Cloud.

"Cloud. Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Tifa dengan senyum manisnya.

Cloud tidak menjawab seolah-olah tidak ada orang yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Cloud…? Ini aku Tifa. Sahabatmu, ingat?"

"aku tidak punya sahabat." Kata Cloud dengan dingin. Mendengar itu, Tifa sungguh terkejut tidak main! Apakah Cloud sudah melupakannya?

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tifa lagi.

"sahabatku pergi meninggalkanku. Yang dia tinggalkan kepadaku hanya sebuah janji penuh omong kosong." Kata Cloud dengan dingin. Lalu meninggalkan Tifa seorang diri. Tifa hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Cloud. Tak dia sangka kalau Cloud berubah total. Apa karena aku melupakan janjiku? Cloud… apakah 10 tahun ini telah merubahmu? Tanpa Tifa sadari, air mata menetes dari matanya. Dia menangis. Cloud hanya diam. Dia terlihat tidak peduli dengan Tifa. Bukan karena dia benci, karena Tifa melanggar janjinya yang tidak akan meninggalkannya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A PROMISE_2**_

Sekarang pukul 4.00 P.M. Waktu bagi para siswa dan siswi untuk pulang. Saat perjalanan pulang, Tifa terus memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Cloud. Mengapa aku sungguh bodoh? Meninggalkannya pada saat dia sedang kesepian? Cloud maafkanlah aku. Begitulah isi pikiran Tifa. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia tidak menyadari kalau ada 2 orang sedang mengikutinya. Kedua orang itupun menghampiri Tifa. Tifa yang akhirnya sadar bahwa dia diikuti, dia pun menghadap kebelakang dan ternyata yang mengikutinya adalah Aerith dan Zack. Aerith adalah sahabat Tifa juga. Sedangkan Zack adalah kekasih Aerith. Aerith lalu menyapa Tifa.

"Sore, Tifa!" sapa Aerith dengan senyum.

"Yo! Tifa, why the long face, dude?" Tanya Zack.

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Tifa dengan kepala menghadap kebawah.

"Tifa, dari wajahmu kelihatannya kau sedang sedih. Ada apa? Ceritakan saja kepada kami." Kata Aerith dengan lembut.

Tifa menggeleng kepalanya. "aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Kali ini dia membalas dengan senyum diwajahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, senyum paksaan.

"Hmm…. Bisa kelihatan dari wajahnya kalau dia sedang dapatg masalah. Kami siap membantu Tifa." Kata Zack yang berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Kau….yakin….?" jawab Tifa dengan sedikit ragu.

"kami yakin! Kami kan sahabatmu, kenapa kami harus ragu untuk menolongmu?" jawab Aerith sambil memegang pundak Tifa.

"Baiklah…." Pertama, Tifa mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "kalian kenal Cloud, kan? Anak baru itu."

"Oh, jadi kau jatuh cinta dengannya?" jawab Zack menggoda.

"B-bukan itu!" wajah Tifa memerah sedikit. "aku adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Aku pernah berjanji untuk bersamanya sampai kapanpun karena dia kesepian. Tapi, aku pindah ke Midgar. Otomatis aku juga meninggalkan dia. Dia entah kenapa menjadi berubah total dari Cloud yang dulu. Dulu dia anak yang baik, periang, dan hamper sama denganmu Zack. Hingga suatu saat, orangtuanya bercerai. Sejak saat itu, dia berubah menjadi pendiam dan pemurung. Aku mulai berjanji dengannya kalau aku akan selalu bersamanya." Jelas Tifa.

"jadi, kau mau kami untuk apa?" Tanya Aerith.

"aku…. Tidak ingin kalian melakukan apa-apa untukku. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Jawab Tifa.

"aku akan membantumu. Aku akan berusaha untuk dekat dengannya, jadi aku bisa mengenalnya lebih dalam. Dan juga, aku akan membantu hubungan kalian kembali normal." Jawab Zack dengan senyum.

"sungguh? Terima kasih, Zack." Jawab Tifa dengan senyum.

"bukan masalah! Itu gunanya teman, bukan?" jawab Zack.

Tifa mengangguk. "baiklah, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok!" kata Tifa sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aerith dan Zack juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Di rumah, Tifa masih merenungkan apa yang terjadi Cloud, dan apa yang akan dilakukannya besok. "lebih baik, aku tidur saja. Sudah malam. Besok aku harus sekolah." Kata Tifa. Dia lalu memasang alarm jam waker pukul 5.00 A.M. dan dia pun tertidur.

(Cloud's Story)

Cloud masih tidak peduli apa yang telah dia lakukan terhadap Tifa. Tetapi, dia masih memikirkan apakah dia pantas berkata seperti itu kepada Tifa? Apakah aku terlalu kejam terhadapnya? Mungkin besok, aku harus bicara dengannya. Begitulah isi pikiran Cloud saat perjalanan pulang. Saat rumahnya didepan mata, dia melihat ayahnya sedang bertengkar dengan orang lain.

"aku peringatkan kau! Jika kau tidak memberikannya kepadaku, aku akan menghubungi polisi!" jawab wanita itu.

"Hey, kau tidak bisa merebutnya dariku begitu saja! Dia sudah menjadi bagian dikeluargaku! Dan kau tidak berhak mengambilnya dariku!" bentak Sephiroth.

"Jelas aku berhak! Aku adalah ibunya, dan kau, hanyalah seorang ayah tiri. Aku berhak mengambilnya, karena dia putraku. Putra kandungku." Kata wanita itu.

Melihat situasi itu, Cloud memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"ada apa, Tou-san?" Tanya Cloud.

Sephiroth langsung menghadap kea rah asal suara itu. Sephiroth hanya diam saja.

"siapa wanita ini?" Tanya Cloud lagi.

"Cloud…." Panggil wanita itu. "ini aku. Ibumu." Kata wanita itu.

Cloud yang mendengar itupun langsung kaget. Ini ibunya? Bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku tinggal disini? Memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir lebih panjang, Cloud langsung membuang muka.

"aku tidak punya ibu." Katanya.

"apa maksudmu, Cloud? Aku ibumu. Ibu kandungmu, kau ingat?" katanya dengan tulus.

"tidak. Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Cloud dengan dingin.

"Cloud… bagaimana kau bisa lupa dengan ibumu?" katanya sekali lagi. Kali ini, matanya berair.

"aku lupa dengan ibuku. Aku lupa semua hal tentang ibuku. Yang aku ingat adalah, dia bercerai dengan ayah dan meninggalkanku sendirian." Jawab Cloud.

"maafkan ibu. Ibu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyakitimu." Katanya.

"lebih baik kau pergi. Aku muak melihatmu." Kata Cloud. Dia langsung memasuki rumah sambil membanting pintu. Sephiroth hanya bisa diam melihat anaknya seperti itu. Wanita itu langsung pulang dengan kecewa. Gagal untuk mendapatkan anaknya kembali. Saat melihat situasi sudah reda, Sephiroth memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Cloud." Panggilnya. Cloud tidak merespon. Dia hanya diam.

"kenapa kau begitu bersama ibumu?" kata Sephiroth.

"dia bukan ibuku. Lagi." Kata Cloud sambil membuang muka.

"Tou-san tau kalau dia meninggalkanmu, tetapi dia tetap ibumu. Kau harus memaafkannya." Kata Sephiroth dengan senyum.

"apa Tou-san kesini untuk membujukku agar aku menghampiri keparat itu dan meminta maaf?" kata Cloud sambil menatapnya. Sephiroth sungguh terkejut bukan main. Astaga, Cloud berani memanggil ibunya seperti itu?

"apa kau sangat membenci ibumu?" kata Sephiroth.

Cloud tidak bisa menjawab. Dia sebenarnya membenci ibunya. Tetapi, dia juga merindukan ibunya.

"Tou-san mengerti perasaanmu. Maafkanlah dia. Sejahat apapun dia, dia tetap ibumu. Orang yang sudah melahirkanmu. Mengeluarkan banyak darah hanya untukmu." Kata Sephiroth sambil tersenyum. Cloud masih diam. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Sephiroth memang benar. Dia tetap ibuku.

"aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Tou-san. Aku akan berusaha." Kata Cloud. Kali ini dia tersenyum, walau hanya sedikit.

Sephiroth lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "baiklah, ganti pakaianmu lalu mandi. Ada makanan di meja makan."

"baiklah." Kata Cloud.

(bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah bagus? Mohon reviewnya dong :) oh ya, aku mendapatkan inspirasi ini dari beberapa cerita. Terutama, soal orang tua. Aku mendapatkan inspirasi ini dari salah satu fic yang kalau gak salah berjudul OH! Milik Swandie. Trims atas inspirasi and ficnya! Ini sungguh membantu.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**A PROMISE_3**_

Keesokan harinya pun tiba. Tifa sedang menuju perjalanan menuju sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan, dia dihadang 2 orang preman. Tifa yang melihat mereka tampak begitu takut. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan terus. Sang preman yang menyadari kedatangan Tifa langsung menggodanya.

"Hey, cantik! Mau ke sekolah ya?" Tanya salah satu preman itu. Tifa tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan. Salah satu preman menghampiri Tifa dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"kami bisa mengantarkanmu kesekolah dengan cepat. Tapi, ada bayarannya." Preman langsung memonyongkan bibirnya. Tifa yang melihat itu pun langsung memasang ekspresi jijik dan menamparnya kuat-kuat. Preman itu langsung memegang pipinya yang kesakitan. Melihat preman itu sedang lengah, Tifa memutuskan untuk berlari. Preman yang satu lagi mengejar Tifa.

"Hey! Tunggu!" teriak salah seorang preman itu. Tifa terus berlari sekencang mungkin agar bisa menjauh dari preman itu. Tetapi, nasib buruk menimpanya. Tanpa dia sadari, dia tersandung batu dan terjatuh. Sepertinya, kakinya kesakitan hingga berdarah. Tifa yang melihat preman itu semakin dekat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia menutup matanya karena sudah pasrah. Eh, tunggu. Kenapa preman itu lama sekali? Perlahan, Tifa membuka matanya. Dia melihat seseorang memukul jatuh preman itu. Sang preman yang ketakutan langsung kabur. Tifa melihat itu pun lega. Seseorang itu menghampiri Tifa. Sosok itu semakin dekat dan dekat. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik pirang. Menyadari yang menyelamatkannya adalah orang yang selama ini dia sayangi langsung memerah melihat sosok itu menghampirinya. Orang itu mengulurkan tangan yang mengartikan bahwa dia ingin membantu Tifa berdiri. Tifa menerima uluran tangan itu dengan ragu dan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang itu.

"aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Cloud." Kata Tifa sambil tersenyum.

"kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Cloud lagi.

"sepertinya aku bisa." Tifa mencoba berjalan tetapi gagal. Dia terjatuh lagi. Kelihatannnya, luka di kakinya cukup parah hingga tak kuat untuk membawa tubuh Tifa ke sekolah. Cloud menghela nafas lalu berjongkok dihadapan Tifa.

"naiklah." Kata Cloud.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tifa dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"aku akan membantumu ke sekolah. Naiklah sebelum terlambat." Kata Cloud.

"em… baiklah." Tifa lalu menaiki punggung Cloud.

"pegangan." Kata Cloud. Tifa lalu memeluk leher Cloud. Tifa bingung, padahal Cloud kemarin dingin sekali, kenapa sekarang malah menawarkan bantuan? Apakah dia memaafkanku?

"maaf kemarin aku kasar kepadamu." Kata Cloud menyela pemikiran Tifa.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Mendengar itu, Cloud hanya tertawa kecil.

"jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil." Kata Cloud.

"Tapi…. Itu janji kita. Aku melanggar janji kita. Maafkan aku Cloud." Kata Tifa dengan wajah sedih.

"lupakan saja. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang kita bersama lagi kan?" kata Cloud sambil tersenyum meskipun dia tahu kalau Tifa sedang tidak melihatnya.

"baiklah. Terima kasih, Cloud. Kau sungguh sahabatku." Kata Tifa tersenyum.

"Hmp" jawab Cloud singkat.

Setelah 20 menit menggendong Tifa, akhirnya mereka sampai disekolah. Kelihatannya mereka belum terlambat.

"aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Tata Usaha." Kata Cloud.

"Tidak usah Cloud. Antarkan saja aku kelas." Jawab Tifa.

"tapi bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil kok."

Mendengar itu, Cloud tertawa kecil.

"apanya yang lucu?" kata Tifa.

"luka kecil? Kenapa kau tidak berjalan kalau ini hanya sekedar luka kecil?" sindir Cloud. Mendengar itu, Tifa juga tertawa meskipun agak malu.

"baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas." Kata Cloud.

"eh? J-jangan! Nanti kalau murid-murid yang lain melihat bagaimana?" Tanya Tifa.

"biarkan saja." Jawab Cloud singkat.

Tifa hanya bisa mengangguk. Saat sampai di lorong kelas, murid-murid melihat mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Apakah mereka sudah pacaran? Padahal mereka baru bertemu sehari, masa sudah pacaran? Kenapa Cloud mau saja pada Tifa? Tifa yang mendengar itu sedikit malu, sedangkan Cloud hanya diam. Dia tidak menghiraukan perkataan-perkataan mereka. Sesampainya dikelas, Cloud menurunkan Tifa di depan pintu kelas.

"kau bisa berjalan kan sekarang?" Tanya Cloud.

"kelihatannya sudah. Terima kasih, Cloud." Jawab Tifa sambil tersenyum. Cloud hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Tifa sudah bisa berjalan sekarang. Tifa lalu duduk di mejanya. Aerith langsung menghampiri Tifa.

"cepat sekali kalian berbaikan. Bukankan kalian kemarin sedang bermasalah?" Tanya Aerith.

"aku tidak tahu. Cloud bilang, 'lupakan saja. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu.' Jadi aku anggap, dia sudah memaafkanku. Sepertinya." Kata Tifa.

"oh. Begitu." Aerith diam sejenak dan kemudian bicara lagi. "kelihatannya aka nada hubungan nih" kata Aerith sambil menggoda.

"a-apa-apaan sih?! Tidak kok! Hubungan kami hanya sekedar sahabat! Tidak lebih!" jawab Tifa dengan wajah memerah.

"Yakin…? Wajahmu memerah lho." Aerith menunjuk pipi Tifa. Tifa langsung menutupi pipinya.

"hi hi hi. Semoga beruntung yah!" kata Aerith sambil berjalan ke mejanya.

Astaga! Bagaimana dia tahu? Semoga saja Cloud tidak mendengarnya. Karena, dia berbicara cukup keras tadi. Oh, astaga! Aku benar-benar gugup! Apa yang dikatakan Aerith akan menjadi kenyataan? Kalau begitu…. Aku harap bisa terjadi. Begitulah isi pikiran Tifa. Ya. Dia memang menyukai Cloud sejak pandangan pertama. Hanya saja, dia orang yang sangat pemalu. Tanpa dia sadari, gurunya sudah didepan kelas. Ayolah Tifa, fokus! Pelajaran akan dimulai!

Pelajaran pertama adalah biologi. Cukup membosankan. Tetapi, bagi Tifa ini sangat menyenangkan. Biologi adalah pelajaran favoritnya. Apalagi fisika. Bisa dikatakan, Tifa lebih menyukai pelajaran menghitung, seperti matematika. Bisa dikatakan, Tifa memiliki kelainan dengan murid yang lainnya yang biasanya membenci matematika. Pelajaran berlangsung selama 3 jam. Jarum pendek sudah menunjuk angka 10.00 A.M waktunya bagi para murid untuk beristirahat. Saat istirahat, Tifa terus merenungkan kata-kata Aerith. Apakah benar dia akan menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat dengan Cloud? Tiba-tiba saja, Cloud menghampiri Tifa yang membuat Tifa cukup kaget.

"apa yang kauj pikirkan?" Tanya Cloud.

"oh, tidak ada." Kata Tifa.

"ada yang harus aku ingin katakana kepadamu." Kata Cloud. Tatapannya sangat serius menghadapi Tifa. Membuat wajah Tifa memerah kembali. Hanya sedikit. Tersamarkan oleh kulit putihnya.

"a-apa itu, Cloud?"

"maukah kau…."


	4. Chapter 4

Wah akhirnya update juga! Maaf butuh waktu lama untuk memikirkan cerita selanjutnya dikarenakan storyline yang cukup rumit. Mohon maaf kalau jelek yah… kalau ada usul/saran kalian bisa memberikannya lewat review… thanks yang udah ngikutin ceritanya GBU :D (FF VII milik Squaresoft saya hanya meminjam mereka sejenak.)

_**A Promise_4**_

"maukah kau… em…. Bagaimana ya cara mengatakannya…" kata Cloud dengan gagap.

"i-iyah…?" jawab Tifa yang masih memerah. Tanpa disadari, bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"oh well, lupakan saja." Kata Cloud sambil meninggalkan Tifa. "see ya in the class." Kata Cloud tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Perkataan Cloud tadi hampir membuat Tifa membatu. Apakah yang ingin dikatakan Cloud? Cinta? Tidak mungkin. Mereka kan sahabat. Kencan? Apalagi. Jalan-jalan? Mungkin saja. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin juga. Tifa lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelas. Pelajaran ke-4 adalah pelajaran seni.

….

"kau yakin, kau bisa mendapatkannya? Kemarin saja dia menjawabmu dengan nada yang tidak seharusnya. Seolah-olah, kau ini bukan siapa-siapanya dia." Kata seseorang.

"aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkannya. Aku tidak akan kalah dari si brengsek itu. Dia sudah merebutnya dariku." Jawab seorang wanita.

"hmp. Aku suka cara kau bicara seperti itu. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan dia dan menyingkirkan si brengsek itu."

"aku tau kalau aku bisa mengandalkanmu." Jawab wanita itu dengan senyum sinis.

….

Jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul 15.00 P.M. tanda murid-murid sudah pulang.

"hey, Cloud." Panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"apa maumu dan siapa kau?" Tanya Cloud kepada seseorang itu dengan rambut jabrik berwarna hitam.

"oh. Aku temannya Tifa. Namaku Zack Fair. Kau bisa memanggilku Zack. Hey, ku dengar, kau jago bermain futsal ya?" Tanya Zack.

"kalau iya, memang kenapa?" jawab Cloud dengan ketus.

"begini, sekolah kami kekurangan orang untuk bermain futsal. Dan bulan depan akan diadakan turnamen antar sekolah Midgar. Kau tertarik untuk ikut?"

"sama sekali tidak."

"oh, ayolah." Zack tiba-tiba merangkul Cloud. "aku akan mentraktirmu Elixir deh." Bujuk Zack.

"usaha yang bagus. Tapi, aku tetap tidak tertarik." Cloud lalu melepaskan rangkulan Zack dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"astaga, ku kira tidak akan sesulit ini." Kata Zack dengan wajah lesu.

Cloud terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tiba- tiba dia mendengar seseorang berlari kepadanya. Tanpa menghadapkan wajahnya, dia langsung berkata. "sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau."

Orang yang mengejarnya pun menjadi bingung.

"tidak mau apa, Cloud?"

Mendengar suaranya yang sangat familiar, Cloud langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok tersebut.

"oh. Kau. Kukira, kau Zack." Kata Cloud.

Orang itu hanya tertawa kecil. "maukah kau pulang bersamaku, Cloud?"

"eh? Em… yah…"

"ayolah, rumah kita kan searah."

"em… baiklah."

"terima kasih, Cloud!" orang itu langsung menghampiri Cloud dan berjalan bersamanya.

"sama-sama. Tifa." Jawab Cloud.

Cloud dan Tifa berjalan pulang bersama. Dari kecil, mereka memang sering berjalan pulang bersama. Keheningan melanda mereka sepanjang perjalanan. Cloud memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"hey, Tifa."

"hm?"

"maukah kau ikut denganku berjalan-jalan besok?"

"jalan-jalan? Kemana?"

"mungkin hanya berputar-putar. Lagipula, tempat ini masih baru bagiku. Jadi, aku ingin mengetahui tempat ini lebih lagi."

"besok yah? Boleh. Lagipula, besok aku ada waktu luang. Jam berapa?"

"entah lah. Jam 10 pagi? Mumpung besok hari Minggu."

"boleh."

Sesamainya di perempatan jalan, Tifa belok ke kanan dan Cloud belok ke kiri.

"sampai jumpa, Cloud." Kata Tifa sambil tersenyum. Cloud hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Saat sudah sampai dirumah, Cloud melihat ayahnya sedang beres-beres.

"Tou-san mau kemana?" Tanya Cloud.

"oh! Kau sudah pulang? Tou-san mau ke Kalm. Ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan."

"oh. Berapa lama?"

"mungkin, seminggu baru pulang. Mauku bawakan oleh-oleh?"

"tidak perlu."

"oh… tadi Tou-san sudah belanja untuk stok makananmu selama seminggu. Kau bisa memasak kan?"

"tentu saja. Aku tidak seperti Tou-san yang menggoreng telur sampai gosong." Kata Cloud dengan tertawa kecil. Mendengar itu, Sephiroth hanya tertawa. "baiklah, Tou-san pergi dulu ya."

"yah, hati-hati."

Sephiroth lalu keluar rumah dan mencari taxi untuk pergi ke bandara. Cloud yang melihat ayahnya sudah pergi langsung mengkunci pintu rumahnya dan pergi ke kamar tidur. Dia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk sambil mendengarkan musik di handphonenya.

Story of my life, I take her home, I'll drive all night, to keep her warm and time is frooozen~~

Mulutnya mengatupkan lirik-lirik lagu tanpa bersuara. Tanpa dia sadari, dia terjatuh tidur.

….

Tifa berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Saat sampai di rumah, Tifa langsung duduk di sofa karena kelelahan. Jarak dari rumahnya ke sekolah cukup jauh.

"bagaimana harimu, Tifa?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan senyum manis.

"baik kok, kaa-san. Aku benar-benar lelah. Seandainya aku memiliki kendaraan."

"maafkan kaa-san."

"tidak apa-apa kok. Setidaknya, itu bisa untuk olahraga setiap hari."

Wanita yang bernama Yuri itu tertawa kecil mendengar putrinya berkata begitu.

"kaa-san, aku mau tidur dulu ya. Aku capek."

"ya ya."

Tifa lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia lalu duduk di kasurnya sambil berpikir. Tumben sekali Cloud mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Ah ya! Tadi siang kan, Cloud mau mengatakan sesuatu tapi terpotong. Apa mungkin itu yang dia maksud? Kita lihat saja deh besok pagi.

Hadeh, akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana? Menurut kalian bagus? Review please. Oh ya, lagu yang didengarkan Cloud adalah lagu One Direction yang berjudul Story of My Life. Mumpung saya suka juga dengan boyband bule itu. Apalagi Harry Styles. XD. Kalau kalian memiliki usul/saran silahkan kirim lewat private messaging atau review. Thank you yang udah ngikutin storynya. Dan para silent readers, saya ucapkan terima kasih. God Bless You all :D


	5. Chapter 5

Masih lanjut. Yang masih baca sampai sini sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih :D maaf kalau kurang bagus. Enjoy :D

_**A Promise_5**_

Jarum pendek menunjuk pukul 9.00 A.M. Tifa sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk kencan… eh? Kencan? Jalan-jalan! Astaga, pikiran Tifa selalu menunjuk ke arah situ. Tifa mengenakan T-shirt berwarna putih dan mengenakan hot pants. Rambutnya selalu dibiarkan terbelai begitu saja.

"Tifa! Waktunya sarapan!" teriak Yuri.

"ya. Kaa-san sebentar." Jawab Tifa. Tifa lalu berlari kebawah menuju dapur untuk membantu ibunya memasak sarapan. Ayahnya sedang pergi keluar kota. Sekitar sebulan lagi akan pulang, karena urusan yang sangat penting. Tifa memakan habis semua makanannya dengan lahap dan cepat. Membuat Yuri menjadi bingung.

"cepat sekali kau makannya?"

"oh? Em… nafsu makanku bertambah tinggi. Itu saja."

"hmm…. Sepertinya ada sesuatu nih."

"eh…" wajah Tifa memerah sedikit. "T-tidak kok!"

"fu fu fu, kaa-san tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"tidak!" wajah Tifa semakin merah.

"hehe ya sudah." Yuri tertawa melihat reaksi putrinya yang seperti itu. Jarum panjang menunjuk ke arah 12. Artinya sudah jam 10.00 A.M. Tifa menunggu Cloud di rumahnya.

5 menit…

10 menit…

15 menit…

20 menit…

BRRM

Terdengar suara motor dari luar. Saat Tifa melihat keluar jendela, dia melihat sosok Cloud sedang menaiki motor yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar.

"kaa-san, aku pergi dulu ya."

"ya, jangan malam-malam pulangnya!"

Tifa lalu keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri Cloud.

"hey!"

"Hey, maaf menunggu lama"

"tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kau dari mana?"

"aku tidak dari mana-mana. Aku hanya kesiangan."

"kau memang tidak berubah dari dulu yah." Tifa tertawa kecil.

Cloud hanya bisa menahan malu.

"naiklah."

Tifa lalu menaiki motor Cloud.

"sudah siap?"

"yup."

"pegangan yang erat."

"eh? Pegangan yang…"

Belum saja Tifa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Cloud sudah meng-gas motornya terlebih dahulu. Cloud mengendarai motornya cukup kencang. Tifa langsung memeluk badan Cloud karena takut. Cloud yang melihat reaksi Tifa hanya menggeleng kepala. Apa kau membawa motor seseram itu? Kecepatannya saja tidak sampai 60 KM/H. ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja. 30 menit mereka berjalan-jalan hingga Cloud memutuskan untuk berhenti disebuah taman.

"hey, ayo turun."

Tifa turun dengan gerakan kaku.

"hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Cloud.

"CLOUD STRIFE! JANGAN PERNAH MENGENDARAI MOTOR SEPERTI ITU! KARENA INI PENGALAMAN PERTAMAKU MENAIKI MOTOR, AKU JADI SEPERTI INI, KAU TAU!" teriak Tifa. Beruntung tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Cloud yang mendengar ocehan Tifa hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya.

"ya ya. aku mengerti. Maaf."

"Hmp!" Tifa melipatkan tangannya.

"hey, jangan marah begitu. Nanti cepat tua." Goda Cloud. Mendengar itu, Tifa malah tertawa kecil.

"aku tau. Aku hanya bercanda." Kata Tifa.

Cloud menghela nafas. "baiklah, ayo kita cari tempat duduk."

"bagaimana kalau disana? Disana tempatnya tidak terlalu panas." Tifa menunjuk ke salah satu kursi taman yang tertutup daun pohon yang lebat.

"baiklah." Jawab Cloud.

Mereka duduk di kursi tersebut. Keheningan berada diantara mereka. Tifa terus melirik Cloud , sedangkan Cloud hanya memandangi pemandangan yang ada didepannya sambil bertopang dagu. Tifa terus melihat Cloud dari samping. Astaga! Wajah Cloud tampan sekali! Mata biru mudanya yang cerah, tubuhnya yang atletis, kulit putihnya yang bersih, bibirnya…. Ya ampun… seksi sekali! Eh? Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi membayangkan itu? Tifa langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Kenapa aku selalu deg-degan dengan Cloud ya? Kenapa jantungku selalu berdebar-debar ketika berada didekatnya? Astaga, apa yang terjadi padaku ini? Apakah aku…. Tidak… tidak mungkin! Kami hanya sahabat! Tidak kurang tidak lebih! Ya ampun Tifa, jangan pikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh! Pikiran Tifa menjadi kacau. Untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang seperti itu, dia memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"em… Cloud…?"

"ya…?"

"bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu…?"

"tanyakan saja."  
"apakah kau… tertarik denganku…?" mendengar ucapan Tifa, Cloud langsung kaget bukan main! Apalagi Tifa. Dia berbicara seperti didepan Cloud?! Astaga, pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

"m-ma-maksudku, apakah kau tertarik untuk makan di kafe?" kata Tifa dengan gugup.

"hoo… baiklah. Memangnya ada kafe didekat sini?"

"oh… a-ada disana ya! Ada disana!" Tifa menunjuk ke sebuah kafe diseberang jalan.

"baiklah, ayo." Kelihatannya Cloud tidak curiga sedikitpun. Akhirnya, Tifa bernafas lega. Saat sampai di kafe, Cloud dan Tifa duduk di meja dan sang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"permisi mau pesan apa?"

"aku kopi panas saja." Kata Cloud.

"aku teh hangat." Kata Tifa.

"baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Suasana kembali hening. Kali ini, Cloud yang mengangkat suara.

"Tifa."

"a-apa?" kelihatannya pikiran Tifa masih kacau.

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

BUM! Wajah Tifa memerah bukan main! Astaga, dia kira Cloud sudah melupakannya.

"a-aku… jujur, Cloud. Setiap besamamu, aku menjadi deg-degan. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Entah kenapa rasanya… aku…nyaman didekatmu." Kata Tifa. "apakah kau…merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

"em…." Perkataan Tifa membuat Cloud jadi salah tingkah dan memerah. "aku…aku juga… sebenarnya… aku tertarik denganmu sejak dulu. Hanya saja, aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Apalagi, saat kau pindah ke Midgar, membuatku berpikir, aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi." Jawab Cloud.

Tifa tidak menjawab. Dia memilih untuk mendengarkan Cloud.

"aku jujur, aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Meski saat pertama kita bertemu, perasaan ini masih belum jelas. Sekarang, sudah bertambah jelas semenjak kau membuat janji itu. Kau ingat?"

Tifa hanya mengangguk.

"Tifa…" Cloud mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tifa. "aku…aku….aku mencintaimu…." Kata Cloud dengan tatapan wajah yang serius.

Tifa yang mendengar kata-kata itu langsung diam tanpa kata. Dia memang memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Cloud, tetapi alasan dia tidak mengungkapkannya adalah dia malu. Apalagi, ditambah Cloud orang yang dingin. Tifa bicara.

"aku….aku juga mencintaimu… Cloud." Tifa mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Cloud. Hingga kening mereka bersentuhan.

"aku senang. Kau berkata ." kata Cloud dengan senyum. Tifa hanya membalas senyum Cloud. Perlahan namun pasti, mulut mereka semakin dekat dan akhirnya…. Mereka berciuman! Cloud mencium bibir Tifa dengan lembut. Tifa juga tidak menyadari apa yang menimpanya. Astaga, Cloud menciumnya! Tapi, Tifa memutuskan untuk membalas ciuman mereka yang lembut dan basah. Mereka terus begitu sampai titik pernafasan terakhir. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal dengan wajah yang memerah. Kening mereka masih bersentuhan. Bibir mereka menyisakan jarak hanya beberapa sentimeter. Pelayan tadi yang mau mengantarkan pesanan mereka memutuskan untuk diam. Membiarkan mereka begitu, karena tidak ingin merusak suasana.

"Bibirmu… sungguh basah." Kata Cloud dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"bibirmu… juga… aku menyukainya." Mereka kemudian mendekatkan bibir mereka lagi dan akhirnya, mereka berciuman lagi! Kali ini, Tifa meraba pipi Cloud dengan lembut, Cloud juga melakukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya, mereka melepaskan bibir mereka. Dan kembali ke posisi normal. Wajah mereka terlihat memerah seperti apel. Pelayan yang melihat momen itu sudah selesai, dia langsung menghampiri pesanan mereka.

"ini, pesanan kalian." Kata pelayan itu.

Melihat pelayan menghampiri mereka, Tifa dan Cloud hanya bisa menghindari kontak mata dengan pelayan. Karena, wajah mereka yang masih terasa panas. Pelayan itu sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Cloud…" kata Tifa yang kini wajahnya tidak merah lagi.

"y-ya?"

"kau tau? Aku bahagia kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadaku."

"benarkah? Aku tidak tau kalau kau malah jadi bahagia. Kukira, kau akan menjauh dariku."

"tidak akan. Aku akan selalu tetap bersamamu."

"kau yakin?"

"100% yakin!" jawab Tifa dengan senyum lembut khasnya.

Akhirnya, chapter 5 selesai juga! Mohon review yah. Maaf kalau kurang bagus.


End file.
